jkenterprisesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lobosa
Description Lobosa is a desolate planet in JKEnterprises space that is theorized to be the home planet of the dangerous creatures, Lobos. A 'No Fly Zone' has been put over the planets atmosphere as well as its 4 moons. The entire surface of the planet is off-limits, which attracts rebellious, long-haired, skate-boarding teenagers from across the galaxy. Numerous make-shift skateboard and BMX courses litter the surface of the planet. History Lobosa was discovered by the rogue space explorer, Larry Leichliter. He was running from the JKEnterprises Navy when he decided to seek refuge on an unkown planet. He then landed to find that Lobos where literally everywhere. Three-fourths of his crew were eaten alive by Lobos in their attempts to fight them off. Larry eventually escaped the planet and turned himself into Intergalactical Space Police, and was then later sentenced to twenty-years community service for Space Littering and Avoiding Arrest. Later, Space Pioneers discovered the archives of the case as well Larry Leichliter's testimony. Many famous Space Pioneers then set out to explore this new frontier. Admiral Fred Flintstone was the first take make contact with the planets surface after its initial (and accidental) discovery. However, Fred's entire ship and crew lost contact with the outside world after only a few minutes on the surface. The Lost Crew of the S.S.T. Rex has never been found, increasing the draw to the unexplored world for curious teens and Space Pioneers alike. After the events of Fred Flintstone's crew, the planet's popularity sky-rocketed. The planet then legally named 'Lobosa' after the dense Lobo population that was reported by Larry Leichliter years prior. The JKEnterprises Officials were then faced with an epidemic of Space Pioneers, space explorers, thrill seekers, and tourists flocking to the planet only to find themselves in the digestive track of a Lobo. JKEnterprises then deployed Nicolas Cage and his elite crew to seal off the planet. Nicolas spread giant Police Tape between the four moons of the planet, and the planet was legally declared under Quarantine by order of JKEnterprises and its subsidiaries. Tourists and Space Pioneers now completely avoid the planet, but rebellious teens sneak under the police tape to skateboard on the planet. Space explorers still attempt to find the S.S.T. Rex to this day. The planet has become a symbol of youth and underground culture, with T-shirts that say 'Lobosa is Lyfe' being one of the highest selling apparel items of all time. Geography Lobosa is primarily made of rugged desert terrain. The soil is rich in iron, which makes hostile conditions for flora. It's large cliffs, steep hills, and sprawling canyons make it a favorite stop for extreme sports participants. Many makeshift ramps, skate parks, and half-pipes dot the surface, and almost all of them are abandoned. Flora Flora on the planet's surface is sparse. And is often nothing more than a small shrub. This is thought to be the reason why there are no other signs of life besides Lobos and Ratoncitos. Fauna Needless to say, Lobosa's food chain is dominated by Lobos. Ratoncitos, rebellious teenagers, unlucky explorers, and other, smaller Lobos make up the Lobosian Lobo's diet. Every variety of Lobo can be found on this planet (with the exception of Aquatic and several species of Space Lobos), and it is theorized by many Official JKEnterprises Scientists, that this is the home-planet of Lobo-kind because of that reason. Lobos prowl about the planets surface which makes the planet extremely dangerous, and, hence, the surface is legally considered off-limits. Trivia * Lobosa was named the 'number one most mysterious known planet' by the JKEnterprises Official Magazine: Issue #193 * Lobosa was named the 'Number One Most Dangerous Planet' by the JKEnterprises Official Magazine: Issue #287, and also by the JKEnterprises Monthly Top 10. Category:Planet Category:JKEnterprises Planet